


You’re suitcase is empty

by themanonthecouch



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: I like this one, Other, from a prompt on Tumblr, keeping it for the afterworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/pseuds/themanonthecouch
Summary: Mercurio deals with a botched deal. This is how I imagine his chrm "free time" when LaCroix doesn't bug him. He has to be well connected to the underworld somehow. One-shot





	You’re suitcase is empty

“You’re suitcase is empty.” 

Mercurio wasted a few precious seconds to process the words he just heard. Empty? This was impossible! Before he could look up form the briefcase with the folded dollar bills he heard the familiar cock of a gun.   
Without thinking, he catapulted the briefcase in the direction of his former customer. The distraction almost worked, of the three shots he heard only one hit his shoulder. The impact made him almost loose his balance. Groaning he pulled his own gun.   
These few seconds were enough for this partner to unlock his gun and shot back, right in that bastards face.   
“THERE ARE MORE IN THE CAR!” Mercurio shouted, trying not to think too much about blood. It ran everywhere over his clothes, warm, vivid, tasty. Not now!  
More bullets started raining in. His partner ducked behind their own car to get a better shot, but Mercurio was in no situation to do this. Desperately, he threw himself on the ground, shooting through the door of the Mercedes, hoping it would hit.   
Eventually there was a short silence and Mercurio used the moment to open his own car door, getting the shotgun out.   
“Are you okay?”, Bill asked from behind.   
“No thanks to you.”, Mercurio muttered, while loading the gun.   
“Hey, I killed the first bastard. Is it over now?”   
Without a word Mercurio went over to the car of his former customers, cocked the shotgun and shot through the window. He didn’t know whether anything had moved in there, but another one for good measure.   
“It is now.”   
Mercurio threw the empty shotgun into his car and walked over to the suitcase, still trying to ignore his wound, which started to hurt like fuck. He needed more blood from LaCroix, soon.   
“Why the fuck is it empty?”  
“Ya got stiffed?”   
“No – I checked, when I got it from my contact. Dammit, I wasted almost a whole stack on this.” Mercurio tried to think through the pain and the rising lust for LaCroix’ blood. Where had the suitcase been? It was almost like a magic trick. Vampires? No, what would they even want with something mundane like his equipment.   
“It probably was stolen.” Bill shrugged, while picking up the dollars Mercurio threw during the shooting.   
It was $2000, a turnover of over 100%. A dream for Mercurio, even with Bill’s cut. Not bad for half a night’s work.  
“Yes… stolen.” Mercurio said slowly. Bill was with him almost the whole time. Had he been alone with the wares? It was awfully convenient too, that Bill stood behind the car already, when the shooting began. And Mercurio got the full blast.   
“Are you alright?” Bill asked, still picking up money. “You’re bleeding.”  
Almost automatically, Mercurio reached for the wound, touched his own blood and put it on his lips. His partner made a disgusted face.   
“I’ll live.” Demonstratively, Mercurio secured his gun and let it disappear behind his belt again. In the same motion he pulled a knife, pushing it up his sleeve.   
“Say,” he slowly walked over to Bill, “didn’t you say, you were interested in my wares, too?”  
Bill snorted. “Well, I was, but you’ve lost it.”   
“Did I?”, without further hesitation, Mercurio pressed the blade against Bill’s neck, grabbing his chin with the other hand.   
Bill screeched disgracefully and tried to slap Mercurio’s hands away, but he cut through the skin, drawing blood. Bill froze.   
“WHO’S YOUR BUYER?”  
“I don’t have it! I didn’t do it!” Bill’s voice was high pitched.   
“Don’t fuck with me, Richard. You’re the only one who could have taken it.” Mercurio tightened his grip and pulled Bill’s face up. He could smell the sweat and blood and it spiked his fury even more than Bill’s betrayal. For a stupid thousand bucks. Mercurio cut in deeper in Bill’s throat. Soon it would be too late for him to tell anything.   
“I ain’t sold it to no one.” Fear was standing in Bill’s eyes. Fear from Mercurio, fear from something else. It didn’t matter.   
“So, no one bought it?” “No one.”   
Mercurio contemplated. Bill couldn’t keep the wares for himself and if he didn’t give up the name even at cost of his own life, Mercurio actually had a good idea, who the buyer was. Maybe this could even be an opportunity for him.   
But not for Bill.   
“Alright then.” Mercurio loosened his grip and Bill relaxed a little. “Arrivederci, Bill.”  
“What?”   
Mercurio slashed his throat. The blood spilled all over the bills. He sighted. It was a steep price to pay, but no one fucks with Mercurio and everybody had to learn that.   
Without touching the money, Mercurio got into his car and drove back to Santa Monica.


End file.
